The present invention is directed to computer technology. More particularly, the invention provides systems and methods for data processing. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to computer software. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Computers have gradually become an indispensable tool in people's daily life and work. An operating system is a program for managing computer hardware and software resources and also is a kernel and a cornerstone of a computer system. The operating system plays an important role in the interactions between a user and a computer. System files are often stored in one or more system folders of the operating system. Generally, during an installation process of the operating system, multiple system folders may be automatically created and different system files are placed into the corresponding system folders. The system files may directly affect the normal operations of the operating system. Most system files are not allowed to be altered without authorization. The integrity and safety of system files are important for maintaining the stability of a computer system.
It is sometimes inevitable that errors will occur in the system files during the operations of a computer. For example, improper user operations, intrusion of Trojan viruses, or attacks by a hacker may result in the errors in the system files. Currently, the system files that contain errors may be repaired to maintain the integrity of the system files. Specifically, the computer acquires a list of repairable system files from a server and stores the list locally. The computer then scans the local system files according to the list. If certain local system files that are included in the list of repairable system files are determined to contain errors, some files corresponding to the local system files that contain errors are downloaded from the server to replace such local system files. The operating system is rebooted after the file replacement to complete the repair of the system files.
However, there are certain problems related to the conventional technology for repairing system files. For example, the computer is often required to acquire the list of system files from the server and store it locally. The update and maintenance of the locally stored list of system files are often complex and cumbersome. In addition, the operating system is often required to be rebooted after the file replacement, which may result in interruption of certain operations of the computer.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for repairing system files.